This invention is directed toward a sensor and more particularly a sensor for small particles.
Sensors are well known in the art and are used for a number of applications including, but not limited to, detecting pills and agricultural seeds. In many of these applications, obtaining an accurate count of the particle is important. Existing sensors, because of their structure, are unable to detect small or micro particles with great accuracy within an area of detection. Accordingly, a need exists in the art for a device that addresses these deficiencies.
Therefore, an objective of the present invention is to provide a device that senses small particles with accuracy.
This and other objectives will be apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art based on the following written description, drawings and claims.